Hanya Sasuke!
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Tidak ada yang lain ingat itu, Sakura. tidak dengan si merah atau yang lainnya. yang ada hanya Sasuke, ingat itu. Au/OS/SasuSaku/DLDR


Percayalah, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu.

 **Hanya Sasuke!**

 **Discalimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Story by Me**

 **.**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **.**

 **Fict abal pelepas penat karena kangen mereka ( SasuSaku )**

 **.**

 **One Shoot, AU, Typo selalu setia menemani, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, siswa kelas tiga Konoha High School sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pria idola sekolahnya, yang kini berdiri dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh atletisnya karena sehabis bermain basket. Sakura hanya bisa menatap sebal pria yang sebenarnya membuatnya berdebar setiap kali melihat bahkan berada di zona Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengalahkan si merah yang kau bilang Kookie itu."

Sasuke berbicara tenang namun penuh dengan tekanan. Ingat akan apa yang di katakan Sakura jika ingin menjadi kekasihnya harus mengalahkan Kookie yang sekarang menjadi lawannya. Ingatkan jika itu bukan Kookie idol yang di idolakan Sakura melainkan Sabaku Gaara.

"M-memang apa hubungannya?" Tanya Sakura yang sengaja mengalihkan untuk tidak ingin mengingat perkataannya yang sembarangan itu. Ayolah, itu semua karena Sasuke membuat kesal menyebut idola nya tidak keren dibandingkan dirinya, cih apa-apaan itu.

"Kau tidak mengalami kecelakan hingga membuatmu amnesia dadakan kan Sakura."

Sasuke masih ingat foto yang di tunjukan Sakura itu pria berambut merah. Entah siapa itu, yang jelas untuk sekarang harap hati-hati kepada pria yang memiliki rambut merah karena bisa jadi bidikan Sasuke untuk di singkirkan.

"T-tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi istri Kookie."

"Tidak. Mulai saat ini kau kekasihku dan tidak ada Kookie apalah itu, yang ada hanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Wow untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"Kau tidak sepertinya bisa menyany-"

"Aku akan menyanyi hanya untukmu."

"Tubuh Kookie saat bergerak mengikuti irama musik sang-"

"Stop! Kau tidak mungkin kan memintaku melihatkan 'itu-ku' di sini."

"K-kau mesum Sasuke- _kun_!"

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah pasi karena ucapan Sasuke yang kini blak-blakan. Sial, Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bisa secerewet ini.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang."

Hati Sakura sudah gundah gulana karena Sasuke. Di dunia nyata memang ia tertarik dengan bungsu Uchiha ini. Tapi, impiannya menjadi istri Kookie bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Ini semua ulahnya karena berbicara sembarangan. Oh, Kami apa yang harus di perbuatnya melewati semua ini.

Mengiyakan atau tidak?

Jika iya, Kookie akan terancam kandas, namun jika tidak, hatinya akan sedih kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

"B-baik tapi sampai Kookie konser ke sini kita selesai."

"Hah? Tidak."

"Ah, tidak bisa karena saat Kookie konser aku akan melamarnya Sasuke- _kun_."

Sungguh kesal Sasuke karena ulah gadis pinky kesayangannya ini. Ingatkan dia untuk membatalkan konser entah siapa itu yang di idolakan Sakura. Ingatlah, Uchiha bisa segalanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura menganga tidak percaya akan apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Dia...

"Kau bercanda?"

... melamarnya.

"Tidak. Mulai sekarang kau tunanganku dan tidak bisa pindah ke lain hati atau akan aku kuliti kau."

Tadi pacar sekarang tunangan?

"Kyaaa, aku belum menjawab bahkan menerimanya kenap-"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke menciumnya. Untung saja ini di atap sekolah jadi tidak pasti akan ada pingsan masal yang pastinya akan menghebohkan seantero KHS.

"Berhentilah. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan apa kau lupa perkataanku tiga tahun lalu?"

Sakura termangu. Tiga tahun lalu, saat kelulusan SMP Sasuke memberikan kancing teratasnya dan bilang...

 _ **"Tunggu aku dan jangan biarkan kau berpindah dariku."**_

... dengan perkataan ambigu itu.

"J-jadi kau..."

"Baka! Sejak dulu aku..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya karena wajahnya benar-benar merah karena gugup bukan main. Berbalik, ia berdiri membelakangi Sakura, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang langka.

"Baka!" Rutuknya kepada diri sendirinya.

Senyuman Sakura mengembang melihat tingkah lucu Sasuke saat ini. Melompat, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Jadi, sejak dulu kau mencintaiku?"

"Hn."

"Jadi sekarang kita menjadi kekasih?"

"Hn."

"Kau imut sekali Sasuke- _kun_."

"Bisa kau turun!?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ringan dan berdietlah."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengencangkan dekapannya hingga Sasuke terengah, kehabisan napas.

"H-hentikan Sakura."

"Kau menyebalkan, mending aku sama Koo-"

"Berani kau ingkari akan ku hancurkan siapapun itu."ancam Sasuke yang kini terlihat serius.

Sakura terkikik dan melepaskan dekapannya pada Sasuke. Menghembuskan napas perlahan, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini tersimpan dan belum di ucapkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Hn."

"Aku membencimu karena kau selalu membuatku marah dan membuat jantungku tidak beres."

"Hn?"

"Ah, dasar tidak peka mending aku nonton Koo-"

Saat Sakura ingin membalikan badannya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menariknya dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah cukup Sakura. Sekian lama aku menahan semua ini dan aku tidak ingin kecewa karena harus kehilanganmu."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura bahagia dan tersentuh.

"Aku juga, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn. Ingat Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya."

"Ah, baiklah aku percaya kepadamu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan semakin mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura, musim seminya, mataharinya dan udaranya untuk bernapas. Semua yang ada padanya membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak dulu dan sampai saat inipun perasaan itu semakin mendalam. Sebenarnya ia sudah berjanji kepada Tuhan untuk menjaga dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai istrinya, pendamping hidupnya. Hidup bersama di rumah dengan anak-anaknya kelak. Mimpi manis yang selalu ada di lamunanya jika mengingat Sakura. Percayalah, semua yang ada pada gadis ini sangat menakjubkan dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **d**

 **Gaje bngt haha maaf absurd begini.**

 **Ckrg**

 **Wyd Rei Gilg Kuran Tanaka Seijuro**


End file.
